Marinette x Chat noir
by Freyalovesfairytail
Summary: first fanfic so dont kill me and i cant spell to save my life. chat and mari cute short fluff and sorta reaveal if identiteas


Adrein was worried. Ever since Marinette a couple weeks ago confessed her love and he said no she wouldn't even look him in the eye. He didn't like seeing his friends upset so every night from the day he rejected her he showed up on her balcony to see how she was. But as Chat. Chat had never had the courage to actually talk to her he just watched through the window, Marinette should arrive any minute now. Chat heard the bakery door slam he heard Marinette's feet run up the stairs, he peered through the window marionette slammed her room door...she was crying?! No why was she crying?! Wait what had he missed? She just sat on the floor crying. Instincts took over and Chat was over hugging her. She smelt so nice but she was suddenly stiff.

"Chat?" she asked me sounding confused, well of course not every day a superhero stalks you...

"shhh what's wrong princess you can tell me or you not I don't mind" she looked up to me with her blue eyes they started tearing up again, what happened?! She let out a soft sob she started hugging me back! She just started sobbing on my shoulder i just sat there hugging her,

"What is it? I wanna know who did this to you" I whispered in her ear she seemed to pause. She looked up at me and walked and sat at her desk. She started to rummaged through her draws. Did she hear me? She looked angry now, she chucked a white sheet of paper on the floor, i looked at her confused.

"Turn it over" she said like it held her worst enemy, i slowly turned it over...

I'm going to kill him.

She stood there smiling in the picture, blushing slightly, the boy had his arm around her shoulder, blonde hair green eyes, a white ring. It was him, Chat was the person doing this to her. Chat looked at her again. She was on the verge of crying he didn't know what to do he didn't deserve to comfort her

"Do you want me to get your friend Alya?" she would know what to do. Mari just shook her head, what should I do I can't leave her like this?!

"..can.. you stay with me... please?" she whimpered blushing

"Sure thing purrrriness" she smiled at my 'lame' pun. She walked over and sat down and leaned against me i put my arms around her. *beep beep* fuck no no no!

"i have a snack or two if you need to fill up, I won't look" how was she so prepared I didn't have time to question it, I grabbed some cheese and covered her eyes. * ten minutes later* he was now back to Chat cause Plagg decided to take his sweet sweet time. Mari needed Chat right now not Adrein. They just sat there. For a while Chat just took in Mari's sent why did he say no. He knew that he loved ladybug. They were similar in their own ways and she looked a lot like her. Wait...

"Mari look at me ?!"

Mari's POV (point of view)

I almost fell asleep just leaning against Chat's chest, his breath suddenly hitched

"Mari... look at me real quick" he said panicky I turned around he looked into my eyes and then towards my ears...no has he figured it out?! No of course not it's Chat I haven't found out who he is yet and he might not even know me. He turned pale

"Im sorry princessi-i gotta go bye sorry!" he opened my window and jumped out i jumped up and ran to the edge, all could see was him running across the rooftops. What was that about? Never mind I'll ask him next time I crawled onto my bed soon I was drifting of...

Chat's pov

Mari... she's ladybug. How did I not notice sooner?! No Chat! You already hurt her as Adrein you're not going to love her for ladybug you're gonna get to know her for Marienette!

*later that month*

Mari's pov

ugh whoever invented homework?! ughh she had to learn loads of stuff for science, Mari felt the bed shift,

"heya Princess"

"hi Chaton"

"...hey what ya doing at least say hello" he said swatting my book

"Chat, I hate this and it's due tomorrow I don't have time I'm sorry"

"I could have a look if you want" he asked

"umm sure just this little bit though i understand the rest" why was he helping me with homework

that was so ni-

"Cataclysm!" Chat put his black paw on my HOMEWORK! nooooooo

"CHAT OUT!" i yelled i was fumming i didnt care anymore im going to be in so much

trouble

"aw come on princess you free now right" he said grning like a bobcat, god i was getting to attracted to that smile. i gave him a death glare.

"okay okay im sorry i fucked up, freinds" i kept glaring

"okay mari i'l go but first" before i realised he was getting closer to me?! He kissed me on my cheek i felt all my heat go up to my face before I could react

"see ya princess" he said running outside. Why did he do that, does he like me?... no i can't adrein was proof never assume, most guys don't care for love but chat does know love he loves her as ladybug...wait if he figured out i'm ladybug...he's just..cause i'm ladybug...i just felt a giant hollow hole in my heart. I crawled into my bed. No-one will love me they will all love Ladybug

They fall for the Ladybug not the Mari i just lay there sobbing

Chat pov

No why was she crying she was meant to be blushing or something or yelling why was she crying!?

i couldn't stand by anymore. Chat slowly crept through the window

"Mari?" she sat up and looked at me. I saw the tears streaming down her face,

"get out please " she pleaded looking at me

"no. not until you stop crying" she looked at me like i was some kinda villain.

"Please mari what's wrong i'm sorry i kissed you.. i just wanted to show my feelings. im sorry,

if you don't feel the same wa"

"SHUT UP! You only love me cause I'm ladybug" she revealed it to me, she knew i knew

"Mari you're an idiot have you noticed lately i haven't flirted to you as Ladybug, i know people are different behind the mask, i love you Mari not as Ladybug as you!" i couldn't help yelling at her i was so frustrated she didn't get it!

"So you like me...as Mari?"

"yes! and im sorry if you dont like me back just please dont cry!please" i was crying now i just loved her so much and now she hated both sides of me why- my trail of thought got cut of,SHE WAS KISSING ME!, i just stood there in shock then embraced her, I kissed her back.

"I love you princess" i whispered in her ear

"Love you to Kitty"


End file.
